Daniel's Plan
by WarzonePrez
Summary: In this KA-Heavy, Daniel-centered fic, Daniel comes up with a bright idea to bring Valentine's Day to Arus in an attempt to bring Keith and Allura closer together.
1. Chapter 1

**__****Disclaimer - **_Voltron and all associated characters are the property of WEP._

* * *

**"Daniel's Plan"**

**Chapter 1**

It was a sunny day on Arus, reminiscent of early spring, and the air was pleasant and crisp. Outside the Castle of Lions, Daniel and Larmina sat on the shore of the lake talking.

"I can't believe how nice a day it is!" Larmina exclaimed. "Usually it's still cold around this time of year."

"It's the same way on Earth," Daniel remarked. "But it's usually the time of year that people get ready for Valentine's Day."

"What's that?" Larmina asked.

"Valentine's Day?" Daniel asked. Larmina nodded her head. "It's a holiday we have back on Earth. On February 14th, people celebrate with the person they love by going out to dinner, a movie, or just doing something romantic. I always remember my dad getting flowers and a box of chocolates for my mom."

"Sounds weird," she replied, "but interesting. What about people who aren't with someone?"

"I dunno," he replied. "I guess it's one of those days those kind of people find one another." He paused for a moment. "Hey, Larmina, I just had a brilliant idea!"

"You?" she asked. "A brilliant idea?" He have her a look. "Fine, what is it?"

"I think we should get Keith and your aunt Allura together for Valentine's Day!" Daniel said.

"Are you insane?" she asked.

"Come on, Larmina," Daniel said. "You've seen them together. They're practically in love already. We just have to give them a little help, that's all."

"And how do you suppose we do that?" she asked with a look of skepticism.

"We just plan a day for them," Daniel replied. "We get the whole team in on it. If we can get Keith to forget about his chores and your aunt to forget about her duties just for one day, I KNOW we can pull this off!"

"I don't know," she replied. "This sounds like another one of Daniel's not so brilliant ideas."

"Trust me, Larmina," he replied. "They'll actually thank us for this."

"Great," she replied, twirling her finger in the air.

* * *

Allura walked into the control room, determined to have a conversation about royal affairs. She instead came upon Keith running another drill with his newly appointed Arusian Guard.

"Keith," she said, walking up to him, "would you mind if I had a word with you?" he was slightly caught off guard, but shot her a pleasant smile. He turned back to his troops, the stoic face of a commander looking back at them.

"Be back here at 2100 this evening for weapons training," he said. "Dismissed." They saluted, and left the control room. She gave him a quizzical look.

"Is all this really necessary?" she asked.

"I've told you before, Allura," he replied, "Peace time is the best time to prepare." She sighed.

"I need you to go over this paperwork with me," she said. "And there's still the matter of making your role official…"

"There's so much that needs to be done," Keith replied. "And with Daniel not being ready to fly Black Lion, I don't know when or even IF I'm going to be ready to fulfill any role outside commanding the force." She sighed, and he turned to her and looked her in the eye. "It's not that I don't want to. I just think you deserve all of my time, not just a small piece of it."

"I understand, Keith," Allura replied. "I have responsibilities too. Maybe once Daniel is ready, we can begin making these plans."

"Don't think I've given up on you yet, Princess," he replied with a wink. She smiled back lovingly.

"I'll let you get back to your work," she said. "I still have three dedications to attend, and then there's the weekly request forum...ugh."

"You'll handle it," he said, smiling. She gave him a wave, and she was gone. "Now, will these guys even know how to handle something more powerful than a spear?"

* * *

Pidge is working once again on upgrades to the security protocols, when he hears the com. He walks over to it and presses a button, and sees Larmina's face.

"Larmina," he said, surprised. "What's up?"

"Pidge," she replied, "I need you and Hunk to come to the Lair. Daniel wants to hold a meeting, and for once, I think this will be worth attending."

"Absolutely," Pidge said. 'I'll grab Hunk and be right down."

"Thanks Pidge," she replied with a cheezy smile and a wave, and the monitor went blank.

"Hunk!" Pidge shouted. "We gotta head over to see what Daniel and Larmina are up to."

"I hear ya lil' buddy," Hunk replied. "Knowing Daniel, this is gonna be a winner." They both left the room.

* * *

Lance was in the simulator room, once again fighting a hologrphic version of Lotor. They matched each other swing for swing as the simulator increased the difficulty to match Lance's fighting skills. Suddenly, the simulator pauses, and Lance stumbles forward throught the projection to the floor. He gets up and brushes himself off and comes face to face with Daniel on the com.

"This better be good, Daniel," Lance replied through his teeth. "I was about to clean Lotor's clock on close to max difficulty!"

"Trust me, Lance," Daniel replied. "This is gonna be great! Meet us all in the Lair in fifteen minutes!" The com went blank. Lance grumbled.

"So damn close," he muttered. "Simulator off." The room caused Lotor and the surrounding scenery to vanish, showing the training holo-room. Lance grabbed his coffee mug and walked out of the room.

* * *

Vince was sitting in his room playing one of his video games, when suddenly he heard Daniel's voice in his head.

_"Dude, come down to the Lair in fifteen,"_ he said.

"Why?" Vince asked, "What's up?"

_"I have a cool idea to help Keith and Allura celebrate Valentine's Day!"_ Daniel replied.

"Vanentine's Day?" Vince asked. "But that's an Earth holiday."

_"I know,"_ Daniel replied. _"Just come down. I'll explain it when you get here."_

"Alright," Vince replied. He put down the game, grabbed his voltcom, and left the room.


	2. Chapter 2

_**JustLucky05 - **Glad you are enjoying it! _

_**Cubbie and Chris - **I'm glad you presented this challenge to me! I stuck to canon, and I see the characters just like they are on Voltron Force. It's fun to write!_

_**selena devargo** - Will things backfire? Read on!_

_**wade wells - **Don't count Daniel and the crew out just yet! They may not always follow the rules, but they always get it right in the end, right?_

* * *

_**Disclaimer -** Voltron and all related characters are the property of WEP._

* * *

"**Daniel's Plan"**

**Chapter 2**

"Alright, everyone," Daniel announced, "you're probably all wondering why I called you here."

"I still can't believe they never told us about this place," Lance commented.

"It was a secret," Hunk replied. "But of course, I knew all about it."

"Would it bother you both if I mentioned I knew this was here all along and never said a word about it?" Pidge asked. Hunk and Lance gave him a look. "I guess so."

"Look," Daniel said, "I want to bring Valentine's Day to Arus…namely to Keith and Allura." Lance laughed.

"Valentine's Day?" Lance asked. "Crazy idea. It does have potential though."

"What all prompted this?" Pidge asked.

"Well," Daniel said, "Larmina and I were talking about the weather, and I had mentioned how this time of year people were getting ready for Valentine's Day. I thought in the light of the season, and the obvious state of things between Keith and the Princess, we could bring that tradition right here to Arus…and the Castle of Lions."

"I remember Valentine's Day," Hunk said with a big smile. "Was cool getting a few Valentines every year."

"That's funny," Lance said. "I've had to change my number each year. Twice."

"Guys," Larmina said, "as crazy as it seems, we are serious about this. I mean, come on. We all want to see Keith and my aunt Allura happy, right? So, let's send them on a weekend trip to some exotic location! And with things finally quiet around here, it's not like we'll run into trouble, right?"

"What about Keith?" Vince asked. "You know he's not gonna want to leave his routine to anyone."

"Relax, Vince," Daniel said. "I'm pretty sure at least one of his close friends can convince him to leave those duties in more than capable hands." He looked over at Lance with a grin.

"Yeah," Lance said with a slight laugh. "He means me."

"But what about Allura?" Vince asked.

"I got that covered," Larmina replied. "I'm going to convince her that Romelle will be coming to watch things for a few days."

"But, Romelle has no idea," Hunk said.

"I know that," Larmina replied. "But I can handle it myself. Come on, I can fight off an army of Wade-bots single handedly. How hard can it be?"

"Then it's all settled," Daniel said. "Pidge, I'll need you to book the reservations. Hunk, you try to keep Allura distracted. Lance, you do the same for Keith. As for Larmina, Vince And I, we'll begin working on transportation." Lance raised an eyebrow.

"Fine," Lance replied. "But get one thing strait. I'm in charge until Keith returns. You know as well as I do you're not ready to command on your own."

"Yet," Daniel snapped back. Lance frowned. "No sweat. Like Larmina said, it's quiet. What could possibly go wrong?"

* * *

Allura was sitting at the desk in her room signing paperwork and going over plans for the next week when she heard a knock on the door. She got up and walked over to the door, punching in the code to open it. There, she saw Hunk standing with a sheepish grin on his face.

"Hunk," she said, "what brings you by?"

"I was wondering if you needed any help sorting out your plans for the week," he replied. "Keith has been saying how busy you've been, and I thought I'd try to help."

"That's very kind of you," she said, "but I'm sure I can manage."

"That's alright," he replied. "But the gang was also wondering if you would be able to come down to the Great Hall around 1800 hours. We kinda have something to show you."

"Can't it wait until tomorrow?" she asked.

"It's only gonna happen tonight," Hunk said. "If you need help clearing your schedule…"

"No," she said, "I can manage. I'll be there."

"Great!" he replied. "I'll let them know!" He left the room, and she sat down, letting out an exasperating sigh.

"He means well," she said to herself. "If only they understood how incredibly hard it is to do this...I don't know. It's just another thing that keeps me from making time for Keith and I."

* * *

"Yo, Keith!" Lance said as he walked into the control room. "What are you up to?"

"Same thing as always," he replied. "Being vigilant. Monitoring the security scans from last night and this morning. I'm also trying to come up with a training plan for the troops. I'm supposed to meet up with them at 2100 for weapons training."

"How about you let me handle that?" Lance said. 'After all, who's better with a gun…" He held out his arms, and the voltcom formed two red pistols in his hands. He twirled them, took aim, and smiled, then made them disappear. "…than me."

"I don't know," Keith replied. "I wanted to do this personally. Plus you need to be here in case something happens and we need to launch."

"Keith, really," Lance said, putting an arm around him and resting it on his shoulder. "Lotor is gone, Wade's lider beast is destroyed, and Maahox was blown to smithereens. I don't foresee anything that would warrant a full scale attack." He patted Keith on the back. "Besides, you're needed in the Great Hall at 1800."

"What for?" Keith asked.

"For a surprise," Lance replied, smiling. "and it's a royal order." Keith raised an eyebrow.

"Fine," he replied. "I'll be in the Great Hall at 1800. But if you are gonna take care of the training exercises, I'm gonna test them tomorrow. It better be done by the book."

"Has there ever been a day I haven't played it by the book?" Lance asked. Keith gave him a look. "Alright, fine. Don't worry, it'll get done." Lance turned and went to walk out of the room. "See you at 1800."

"Yeah," Keith replied. Lance left the room, and Keith sighed. "I appreciate the effort she's making for us to spend time together, but I hope she realizes that our responsibilities are always going to be in the way."

* * *

"It's all set," Pidge said to Larmina. "Keith and Allura are going to have so much fun! Dinner, dancing, and of course, one of the best resort rooms Arus has to offer!"

"And I managed to track down a great air limo service," Vince said. "Comfort all the way. I'm actually kinda jealous."

"It's gonna be perfect!" Daniel said with a grin on his face. "I can't wait to see the looks on their faces when we tell them.

"Let's just hope they go for it," Larmina replied. While the trip was indeed perfect, she was genuinely worried. _Is my aunt finally gonna relax for once and take a break already?_


	3. Chapter 3

**_sunshineleo - _**_I did think this woould be perfect for the Valentine's Day season! I was never a big fan of Valentine's Day, but am taking this opportunity to turn that around. Glad you are enjoying it!_

_**KathDMD - **My partner in crime. The other half of my brain. You KNOW what's going to happen if you think hard enough, because you see my brain! As for Lance though, remember this story is set to canon, and therefore many of the concepts from our universe don't apply here. ;)_

* * *

_**Disclaimer -** Voltron and all related characters are the property of WEP._

* * *

"**Daniel's Plan"**

**Chapter 3**

"Alright," Keith said as he walked into the Great Hall, "what's all this about?"

"I'm curious myself,"Allura said.

"You mean this wasn't your idea?" he asked.

"Nope," she replied. Daniel and the others came in, Daniel clearing his throat.

"Actually," Daniel said, "it was our idea."

"What was?" they asked.

"We worked it out," Daniel said, "and you two are going on a romantic getaway for Valentine's Day!"

"Valentine's Day?" Allura asked.

"It's an Earth holiday," Keith replied. "Daniel, we can't do this. We have responsibilities."

"All taken care of, fearless leader!" Lance said confidently. "I got this."

"What about the royal duties?" Allura asked.

"It's all taken care of," Larmina replied. "I was able to convince Romelle to cover for you while you are gone."

"I guess that settles it," Keith said with a slight smirk. Allura looked back at him, raising an eyebrow. "We're going away for the weekend."

"Great!" Daniel replied excitedly, then regained his composure. "I mean, it'll be good for the two of you to relax and spend time together."

"Even though I never celebrate Valentine's Day," Keith said to Daniel with a sharp tone in his voice, "it will be good to get a little down time. As long as you have it handled."

"You can count on us!" Daniel replied with a smile. Keith smirked again, then looked over at Allura.

"Shall we?" he asked. She smiled, then followed him out the doors and across the bridge to their awaiting limo shuttle. They climbed inside, and the entire team waved as they flew away. Suddenly, Nanny and Coran came running from the castle.

"What in heavens is going on here?" Coran asked.

"The royal couple is going on a romantic getaway," Lance replied.

"What about the castle?" Coran asked. Nanny nearly passed out in shock.

"Relax," Lance replied. "Things won't fall apart without them."

"I hope," Vince said quietly to himself.

* * *

Planet Doom was a near wasteland. A crater sat where Castle Doom once stood. But from the center of the crater, a purple glow emanated. Amidst the purple glow, a humanoid form, seemingly lifeless lay, garbed in the dressings of the King of Doom. Then at once, a spark of life appeared, and his eyes opened, not as the yellow eyes of a normal Drule, but the pure white and oblong eyes of the Witch Haggar. He blinked, and his eyes returned to normal, drawing in a deperate gasp for air. He rolled over onto his stomach and struggled to his feet. When he did, he looked around at the destruction…and pondered.

"Maahox…" he growled through his teeth. "I see his plans were bigger, but failed even more miserably. For that, he will pay!" He shook his fist, then grasped his stomach with both arms, doubled over in pain. He looked up at the dark sky of Doom, and stared at a single twinkling light in the sky…one he had studied for years and years…since the day he met HER.

"I will not be denied," he said to himself. "Not by Maahox, not by Voltron, not by anyone!" He staggered out of the crater, and found that the facilities they had used to construct the castle, as well as many of the robeats they had fashioned, were still standing. He realized he no longer had Maahox, but his men, who would follow him without question, were still very much alive, and would do whatever he asked. He smirked.

"It doesn't matter how many times the Voltron Force tries to kill me," he said. "I will always come back stronger." He walked over to one of the buildings and burst through the door. The men inside, who had been chattering about, playing card games and lunging, suddenly sprung to attention. One of them turned to him and saluted.

"Your majesty!" he shouted. "You're alive!"

"Of course I'm alive, you idiot!" he shouted. "But now is not the time for petty insults. Right now I have something important for you all to do."

"What is it, my lord?" he asked. Lotor turned his head and smirked.

"A new robeast," he said, laughing.

* * *

The limo shuttle came to a halt in front of a villa in the country. Keith and Allura exited, and approached it. An elderly woman met them at the gate.

"Greetings," she said in a kind old voice. "I am the caretaker. Please allow me to show you your living quarters, then I will leave you." She led them into the house, which was modern, yet breathtakingly beautiful.

"This really is impressive!" Allura said, not only eyeing up the living area and the kitchen, but noticing the hot tub outside a pair of sliding glass doors to the back of the home.

"I'll say," Keith replied. "Though I still wonder what gave Daniel the idea to do all this."

"What's done is done," Allura replied with a smile as she leaped onto the bed, rolling over to look at Keith. The caretaker bowed, and as she had said, she left. After hearing the door close, confirming her exit, Keith smirked as well.

"Of course you would lead me to the bedroom first," he said with a laugh. She grabbed one of the pillows and threw it at him. He came back by diving into the bed next to her, nearly tackling her. He rolled on top of her, and she giggled as he stared down at her, pinning her arms over her head. Then he leaned in and softly kissed her lips. She immediately melted into him, and for the first time in a long time, relaxed completely.

Little did they know, far far above them, trouble was on its way…..


	4. Chapter 4

**_selena devargo - _**_Oh yeah, Lotor is indeed up to something alright! You just wait!_

**_Cubbie and Chris - _**_Nope, not as straitforward as you think, but you will get a warm fuzzy feeling from the KA moments. *fuzzies*_

_**KathDMD - **Oh yeah, there's action coming! But there's also romance! This one is alotta fun!_

* * *

_**Disclaimer -** Voltron and all related characters are the property of WEP._

* * *

"**Daniel's Plan"**

**Chapter 4**

Pidge walked into the control room that morning to find Daniel lounging in one of the chairs in front of the monitor.

"Daniel," he said, "what's going on?"

"Just keeping an eye on things," he replied with a laugh. "It's funny, Keith makes this job sound so hard, but it's so easy!"

"Um," Pidge said, "I don't think that's normal." He pointed at the screen.

"What do you mean?" Daniel replied. But when he looked at the screen, he suddenly noticed it…a robeast coffin heading strait for Arus. "How…..what….why….HOW?"

"I don't know," Pidge replied, grabbing the holo-controls and sweeping through commands, trying to analyze the data. "But I am definitely picking up something bad…large quantities of haggarium! But if Lotor and Maahox are destroyed…..what could it possibly be?"

* * *

"Ugh!" Larmina exclaimed as she rustled through paperwork.

"What's the matter?" Vince asked.

"This paperwork!" she shouted. "I don't know what half of this stuff is, but it's making me pull my hair out! No wonder my aunt is so cranky at times! If I had to do this all day every day I'd explode!"

"Well, it's only for a few days," Vince replied. "I can try to help you out."

"Unfortunately, some things you can't," she replied. "I actually have to meet with the public later today to take requests from the people. Not looking forward to that at all."

"I can find a way to help," Vince said. "Really, we'll make it work."

"Thanks, Vince," Larmina replied. "I just didn't realize how much she has to do. I feel bad."

"Again, it's only for a few days," he said. "And it's not like any of it is a big emergency." Suddenly, all the alarms in the castle went off.

"Did you just jinx us?" Larmina asked.

"Don't look at me!" Vince replied. "I have nothing to do with this!"

"Let's get to the control room and find out," Larmina said. Paperwork went flying as the two of them ran from the room.

* * *

Keith was up early that morning, despite the fact he and Allura had gotten to sleep only an hour ago. The smirk on his face as he prepared his morning coffee was the perfect indication that all was indeed better than well. After getting the coffee started, he walked back into the bedroom and slid into bed next to Allura once more. She instinctively rolled over, draping her arm around him, and putting her head on his chest. Feeling her bare skin against his was just shy of intoxication, her warm naked body pressed against his….and the visions of last night flooded his mind.

"This was a good idea," he said softly to himself as he allowed her to softly melt into him. "And this is just the beginning." He closed his eyes, holding her close, and allowed himself to drift off again, the smell of morning coffee comforting him almost as much as being snuggled with the one thing he adored more than anything in the universe.

* * *

Larmina and Vince came running into the control room with lance and Hunk.

"What's going on?" Larmina shouted.

"Incoming robeast coffin!" Pidge exclaimed.

"How?" Larmina asked.

"We don't know," Daniel said, worried. "But we have to stop it."

"Slow down there," Lance said. "You aren't supposed to be piloting Black solo. Keith's orders."

"You got a better idea?" Daniel asked. "I didn't plan on this happening. But we need to do something."

"Fine," Lance said, "but I'm taking lead. You follow my orders. Got it, Cadet?"

"Yes, sir!" Daniel replied with a mocking salute. Lance frowned.

"Well, you heard the kid," Lance said. "Get to the Lions!" They ran to the chutes and dove for the swings. Pidge kept a close eye on everything from Castle Control. It was then Coran came in.

"What is all the commotion?" he asked, then gasped at the sight of the robeast coffin.

"It's….um….." Pidge stammered. "It's nothing."


	5. Chapter 5

**_Guest - _**_Don't worry, I am sticking to canon with this ficlet, so Daniel and Larmina will have subtle moments here and there!_

**_Cody - _**_Wow, a lot of Daniel/Larmina fans! Don't worry! They ship! Not a lot of people like Daniel, but like Larmina once said, Daniel has no natural connection to the force...his place, he earns it every day._

**_Cubbie and Chris - _**_I'm glad you like it! There is going to be a lot of action to come, but the level of K/A is gonna skyrocket with this chapter. Hope you're prepared..._

_**KathDMD - **On to the action! Things are about to heat up, and Daniel's plan is about to unravel before him!_

* * *

_**Disclaimer -** Voltron and all related characters are the property of WEP._

* * *

"**Daniel's Plan"**

**Chapter 5**

The shuttles zoomed through the tunnels to each of the lairs, and once arriving, the pilots were lifted into the lions. They ran to the seat and gripped the controls tightly. Each voltcom glowed as it activated each lion, the elements causing their spirits to come to life. Yellow launching from the desert, Green from the forest, Blue from the lake, Red from the volcano, and Black from the peak of the castle itself. They rocketed off towards the image they had seen in the control room earlier.

"Any sign of it?" Larmina asked.

"I don't see it yet," Vince replied. "Lance, Daniel, you see it at all?"

"Nothing here," Daniel replied.

"Nothing on the scanners," Lance replied. "But this is the area Pidge said it landed."

"Um…guys…" Hunk said, pointing. "I think I see it." It was twice the size of the castle of Lions, and looked like a minotaur.

"That thing's breathing fire!" Larmina shouted.

"Those isn't fire," Vince said. "That's burning haggarium!"

"It's huge," Daniel said, "but we've taken out robeasts like it before. Let's scatter around it. Distract it. Maybe we can get a good shot at its eyes and blind it."

"I'm taking lead, remember?" Lance said.

"Oh," Daniel replied sheepishly. "Sorry, Lance. Got carried away. Keith's strategy lessons going to my head I guess." There was a short pause.

"Alright, team," Lance said. "Daniel and Larmina, circle left. Hunk and Vince, circle right. I'll come up from behind and take a shot at the eyes, got it!" Daniel made a face. The team did just as Lance said. The robeast turned and tried to burn Yellow and Green, but the Green blocked the brunt of it, the haggarium having little affect on the lion. Lance flew red through the beast's legs, up in a loop, then fired the tail blaster at the beast's face, causing it to reel and stagger.

"We got it!" Vince said.

"Of course!" Lance replied. "Now, regroup for another run at it." Just as he said it, the beast blindly swung in lance's direction.

"Look out!" Daniel shouted. He punched the controls and smashed into Red, knocking Lance out of the way. The beast hit Black, sending Daniel flying into the side of a nearby mountain, then to the ground below.

"Daniel!" Larmina shouted.

"Dammit!" Lance shouted. "Why the heck did he do that?"

"It's what he does," Vince said. The remaining lions circled the beast, contemplating their next move.

* * *

Keith woke up several hours later, more relaxed than he had ever been. The thoughts of last night…caressing and kissing every inch of Allura's body….making her squeal with delight and cry out in passionate bliss….made him feel powerful. This was the latest he had slept in a very long time. And it was all worth it. He climbed out of bed, noticing Allura had already gotten up and walked out of the bedroom. He walked past the bathroom and heard the shower running. And there were those thoughts again. He felt himself smirk as the carefully opened th door and came into the bathroom. Behind the frosted glass, Allura stood taking a hot shower. She turned and was slightly startled by his presence.

"Keith!" she shouted. "I thought you were still asleep."

"I'm surprised I slept this late," he said laughing. "Though when I went to find you, I had no idea you…"

"Would be showering?" she asked with a smirk. "After last night, it was needed. Things got very…very dirty."

"That IS why we take showers, right?" he asked. "To get dirty again?" She gasped lightly at the comment. She looked down….it was kind of hard not to look….and knew exactly what he was thinking. She motioned with one finger for him to come to her, and he wasted no time. The moment he stepped into the shower, she wrapped herself around him and devoured his lips….wanting nothing more than to feel him again. And he was more than willing to oblige.

* * *

"We must contact Commander Kogane and Queen Allura immediately!" Coran protested.

"It's not that bad," Pidge said, half lying to the elderly ambassador. "The team has fought robeasts like this before. It'll be alright. We just need to provide them with some backup."

"Daniel is not ready," Coran said. "The cadets are still young."

"So was I when I first arrived on Arus, remember?" Pidge said. Coran took a step back, giving Pidge a nod of acknowledgement. He then saw Black Lion get struck down. He reached for the com.

"Daniel!" he shouted. "Daniel, do you hear me?" He turned to Coran. "Alert the castle guard. We may need to launch. I will try to see what kind of firepower I can provide from here." Coran ran from the room. "Come on Daniel….wake up…."

"The Black Lion has been knocked out!" one of the Drule soldiers said to Lotor, who was in his ship nearby.

"Excellent!" he shouted. "Now is the time to crush those space explorers once and for all, and then and only then will I tear apart Voltron lion by lion!" He laughed maniacally as he watched his beast closing in on the circling lions.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Cubbie and Chris - _**_That scene was tame compared to what I'm able to write as far as romantic scenes go. Catch me in the right mood, and I'll write circles around any steamy novellist..._

_**Limetwist - **You'll appreciate this conclusion then...LOTS of action! We'll see how Keith feels when he finds out...IF he finds out. ;)_

* * *

_**Disclaimer -** Voltron and all related characters are the property of WEP._

* * *

"**Daniel's Plan"**

**Chapter 6**

The rest of the team circled the beast, trying to distract it, while Blue flew down to where Black had landed, nudging him with its muzzle.

"Daniel!" Larmina shouted. "Daniel, get up!" She tried to remain calm, but part of her was panicking….was he alright? Suddenly, she heard a moan over the com.

"Ow…" he said softly. He tried to shake it off, but he had banged his head pretty hard.

"Daniel, are you alright?" she asked.

"A bit shaken up," he replied, "but I'll live."

"We need to get back up there and help the others," she said. "And Daniel?"

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Promise me you're not gonna do anything stupid like that again?" she said.

"Well…." He started to say.

"Nevermind," she replied. "Forgot who I was talking to for a minute there." She took off.

"Hey!" he shouted, and took off after her.

* * *

"It looks like Black is back up," Pidge said. "All they need to do is form Voltron…"

"Without Keith?" Coran asked.

"They've done it before," Pidge replied. "Everything should be ok….I hope."

* * *

Keith and Allura had planned to have coffee this morning after their shower, but the cups lay cold next to the coffee pot on the kitchen counter. They both had made their way back to the bedroom, still wet from their shower, Keith pinning Allura down on the bed once more. As he forcefully kissed her, a low rumble shook the room. Keith paused a moment and broke the kiss.

"Felt like the room shook," he said. "Sounded like explosions….you feel that?"

"I sure did!" she growled back, grabbing his head and pulling him back into kissing her. He forgot everything he just said and melted into her again, not even remembering how many times they had made love in the past few hours….but loving every moment of it.

"Daniel's back up!' Vince said, dodging a blast from the robeast.

* * *

"We need to form Voltron," Lance said. "Daniel, can you do this?"

"Just get into formation," he replied. "I'll take care of the rest." Daniel connected his voltcom to the console. "FLASH FORM, GO!" Voltron transformed and combined quickly, and came to a skidding stop in front of the monster, throwing a quick punch that sent it flying. Daniel's head spun, and he held it.

"You alright?" Larmina asked.

"I'm fine," he lied. "We need to get this robeast off his feet."

"I think I can handle that!" Hunk said. Daniel worked the controls. "Form Hunk Head!" Voltron reconfigured, Yellow forming the center.

"Can't you come up with something better than that?" Lance asked.

"Nah, I kinda like it," Hunk replied. "Rock Wrecking Maces!" The maces formed in Voltron's hands. He threw one in the direction of the robeast, knocking it backwards forcefully, and sending it into the ground. Voltron ran at the robeast, leaped into the air, and came down with the maces, but the beast kicked upwards, knocking Voltron into the air, landing on his back.

"Well, that didn't go too well," Lance said.

"Let me have a crack at it," Vince said.

"Form Green Center!" Daniel shouted. Voltron reconfigured, Green as the center.

"Form Boomerang Shield!" Vince shouted. The shield appeared in Voltron's hand. He turned and flung it at the robeast, but the beast pulled out a sword and deflected it back at Voltron, barely missing them.

"This guy is tough," Hunk said.

"Not as tough as I am!" Larmina shouted. "Center me!"

"Form Blue Center!" Daniel shouted. Voltron reconfigured once again.

"Form Titanic Trident!" Larmina shouted. The trident formed in Voltron's hands. Voltron poised to strike. Larmina connected her Voltcom. "Kick Butt Boost!" Voltron ran full speed at the robeast, and the trident clanked against its sword, matching Voltron swing for swing. The robeast pushed hard, sending Voltron reeling back. "How about this!" Voltron threw the trident, stabbing through the beast's chest, and freezing it solid.

"Guess he didn't care too much for Cupid's arrow," Lance chuckled.

"Who?' Larmina asked.

"I'll explain later," Daniel said. "Form Black Center!" Voltron reconfigured with black at the center. "Form Blazing Sword!" Red and Green clanked together, then pulled apart, forming the Blazing Sword. Voltron held the sword tightly as Green let out a mighty roar.

"Let's make it count!" lance shouted. Voltron ran at the frozen beast and sliced through it twice quickly. It fell apart and exploded.

"Good job, guys!" Pidge said over the com. "Now scramble back to the castle as soon as you can!"

"What's wrong?" Daniel asked.

"Keith and Allura are going to be back in a few hours," he said, "and this place is a mess!" Daniel sighed.

"Ugh, more work," Larmina griped. "At least we got to fight a robeast today." Voltron split up, and the lions headed back to the dens.

* * *

The limo pulled up to the bridge of the castle, and as it came to a stop, the door opened. Allura stepped out, followed by Keith. They looked up at the castle on this bright and sunny day.

"It was a nice little vacation," she said, smiling, "but it's good to be home."

"Some parts of the vacation never have to end, you know," he said with a sly grin. She laughed.

"Let's just get inside," she said. "I can only imagine how things were while we were gone."

"I'm curious myself," he replied. They both walked across the bridge and entered the castle.

* * *

"Did you get all the cleanup work done?" Pidge asked.

"Daniel and I helped Hunk scrub down the lions and clean up the entire repair bay," Vince said with an exasperated sigh.

"And I got the rest of Allura's paperwork done and filed," Larmina said. "I think my wrist is broken from writing for an hour and a half strait….all signatures!"

"And Coran and I took care of the logs, and made sure that our little incident doesn't get noticed."

"Good," Daniel said. "The last thing we need is for them to find out."

"Find out what?" Keith said walking in with Allura. They all turned to look at them.

"Nothing," Larmina said with a grin. "We just didn't want you to worry about us while you were gone. We took care of everything."

"It sure looks like it," Keith replied, looking around the control room. "I do have to say, that was a relaxing little vacation." He walked up to Daniel. "Daniel, I appreciate what you and Larmina and the team did for us. Thanks." Daniel was about to smile and respond, but then the room started to spin, and he fell to the floor unconscious.

* * *

Daniel's eyes fluttered open, and found that he was in the infirmary. He slowly turned his head, and he could feel the entire top of his head was bandaged up. He looked and saw Larmina sitting by.

"You're awake," she said. "We were all worried about you."

"Musta been that blow to the head I took," he replied.

"Eh," she replied, "not much to damage in there."

"Hey," he said.

"And about that," she said, "when you passed out, we kinda had no choice but to tell Keith everything."

"Great," Daniel replied. "He'll probably never trust me again."

"Actually," she said, "he took it really well. We held our own, and no harm done, right?"

"I guess you're right," he replied. "Been one crazy couple of days. It's over now though. Guess it's time for us to get some rest." He went to close his eyes. She came up to him and leaned in, and softly kissed him on the lips. Shocked at first, he kissed back. After they broke the kiss, she grinned.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Daniel," she said softly. She then turned and left the room. He let out a sigh and slowly drifted back to sleep.


End file.
